The Last of Us: Start Over
by LilaAntunes
Summary: Depois de trazer Ellie de volta, Joel percebe que o episódio com os Vagalumes ainda não havia terminado. Não podendo contar a real história daquela noite no hospital, ele se vê diante de um conflito quando a milícia começa a persegui-los. Enquanto isso, uma outra sobrevivente cruza o caminho dos dois, podendo mudar o desfecho de toda a história. (Joel x OC x Ellie)
1. Chapter 1

Com a volta da primavera, o sol estava finalmente aparecendo de novo. Ellie e Joel chegaram ao acampamento da usina há duas semanas e, desde então, o que aconteceu no hospital nunca mais havia sido trazido à tona. Estavam começando a viver uma vida normal, na medida do possível, embora ainda estivessem se acostumando com aquilo. Era estranho ter um lugar, fixo, sem restrições. Não era o mesmo que viver em uma Zona de Quarentena, onde os muros eram o principal símbolo da repressão. As pessoas que estavam no acampamento não viviam com medo do que estava dentro dos muros.

Desde o ataque que aconteceu quando Ellie e Joel passaram pela usina pela primeira vez, o grupo havia se reduzido drasticamente. O frio rigoroso do último inverno parou as turbinas movimentadas pelo rio e, sem energia, algumas mortes aconteceram. Infectados passaram pela cerca eletrizada e alguns casos de hipotermia levaram cerca de cem pessoas, inclusive o pai de Maria. Algumas famílias fugiram depois de todo o acontecimento e restaram menos de trinta sobreviventes. Não havia ninguém que pudesse reparar as turbinas da usina ou fazer a manutenção do sistema. Estavam sem energia novamente. Era por isso que o sol significava um alívio. Além de reduzir o frio, os dias estavam voltando a durar mais do que as noites.

A luz ajudava a ver os infectados que se aproximavam. Tommy comentou, há alguns dias, que a incidência de infectados nos muros havia crescido bastante nos últimos tempos. Isso significava que o número de pessoas em volta de Jackson County também havia aumentado, pensava Joel. O grupo de caçadores que comandava as áreas próximas havia sido eliminado e os que sobraram fugiram. Aquilo, portanto, era problemático porque poderia significar que os Vagalumes estavam procurando Ellie. Marlena era a peça-chave da milícia, mas certamente alguém a substituiria. E este alguém sabia de Ellie, ele tinha certeza.

Joel estava sentado no posto de comando, observando o sol de por no horizonte. Por causa da versão que contou para Ellie sobre a noite do hospital, a possibilidade de ter Vagalumes por perto o perturbava. Ele tinha certeza que ela não havia acreditado quando mentiu sobre a desistência dos Vagalumes em encontrar a cura, mas Ellie não pensaria que estava sendo procurada. Ela havia ficado tão decepcionada por não poder ajudar, que Joel não podia imaginar como ela reagiria caso soubesse que não haviam desistido de usá-la em um teste suicida. _Ainda estou esperando a minha vez_, disse ela. Aquelas palavras foram aterrorizadoras para Joel. Ellie sabia que morreria? Ela realmente havia escolhido se sacrificar para, supostamente, salvar o resto do mundo? Talvez a morte de seus pais, de Riley, Tess e Sam a houvessem levado a aquele pensamento. Ellie não queria ver mais ninguém morrer.

Aqueles pensamentos haviam o distraído e, somente quando seu irmão chegou, ele voltou à realidade. Tommy subiu pela escada do muro, sentando-se ao lado de Joel.

"Alguma coisa?" Tommy perguntou.

"Não, está quieto." Joel respirou fundo, arrumando o rifle preso na bandoleira. "Você viu a Ellie?"

"Está com Maria, escovando os cavalos" Ele tirou os olhos do horizonte, passando a encarar o irmão. "Você está preocupado com ela?"

"Desde o hospital ela está bastante calada. Ficou decepcionada por não ajudar na história da cura."

"Tá brincando?" Tommy resfolegou, irritado. "Você salvou a vida dela, Joel. Deveria ter contado a verdade pra garota. Aí ela ficaria sabendo quem realmente era Marlena e os Vagalumes".

"Ellie passou por um inferno desde que perdeu os pais. Talvez ela quisesse mesmo aquilo" Joel desviou os olhos do irmão, encarando o concreto do chão.

"Ela só tem 14 anos." Ele levou uma das mãos ao ombro do irmão, fazendo com que ele o olhasse.

"Tommy, pode imaginar o que a disseram para que ela acreditasse nessa besteira?" Joel balançou a cabeça negativamente, respirando fundo. "Marlena construiu essa ideia estúpida de salvar a humanidade na cabeça de Ellie".

"Ela não protegeria a menina de graça. Nem ofereceria o que ofereceu à Tess para que vocês a levassem até aquele maldito hospital." Tommy considerou. "Você ainda pode contar a verdade".

"Não posso" Joel passou as mãos pelo rosto, tentando afastar a irritação. "E se ela quiser voltar?"

"Vai mentir pra sempre?" Ele retrucou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. "Se os Vagalumes estão mesmo vindo atrás dela, você terá que dizer o porquê. Ellie é esperta, não vai se convencer com qualquer coisa".

"Não posso" Repetiu. Os lábios se abriram para dizer algo mais, mas as palavras fugiram da mente de Joel. Ele não sabia o que dizer. "Talvez seja hora de voltar para a estrada".

"Como é?! Porra, Joel..." Tommy levantou-se. "Não! Você não vai se arriscar".

"Estamos arriscando o acampamento, Tommy. Se os Vagalumes vierem, vão matar todo mundo que está aqui também". Joel ergueu o rosto, respirando fundo. "Eu só posso proteger a Ellie".

"Que venham!" Gritou, abrindo os braços. "Eu tenho mesmo algumas contas para acertar".

"Deixa de estupidez! Olha pra essas pessoas assustadas que estão aqui. Eles não têm nada a ver com isso" Ele levantou-se, tirando a bandoleira do rifle do ombro e entregou a arma nas mãos do irmão.

"Não dá pra proteger Ellie o tempo todo. Só você pode dizer o sufoco que passou no último ano. Você está envelhecendo e ela é só uma garota" Tommy argumentou. "Pensa nisso, Joel".

"Eu vou ver como ela está e já volto para ajudar no turno" Depois de um tempo em silêncio, ele respondeu simplesmente, descendo as escadas.

A luz do sol já estava quase desaparecendo, então já havia algumas pessoas acendendo as lenhas nos toneis da rua. Os passos pesados no cascalho ecoavam pelas ruas vazias, quebrando o silêncio profundo. As poucas pessoas que ainda estavam na rua rapidamente entravam nas casas, assustadas pela escuridão da noite. Joel continuou até alcançar o estábulo, percebendo que Maria e Ellie já haviam saído de lá. Voltou para a rua, seguindo até a pequena cabana onde ele e a garota haviam se instalado. Abriu a maçaneta devagar, encontrando as duas sentadas à mesa da cozinha.

"Bem, ele está aí" Maria disse, levantando-se.

"Oi Joel" Ellie cumprimentou, sem olhá-lo. Ela fazia pequenos desenhos invisíveis com a ponta dos dedos na mesa.

"Estávamos pensando em fazer algo pra comer, você pode nos ajudar" Maria parou logo atrás de Ellie, colocando as duas mãos nos ombros dela.

"Já estou voltando para o posto de controle. Vim só ver como você está" Ele disse. Maria afastou-se, saindo do cômodo.

"Estou bem, não precisa se preocupar. Maria vai ficar aqui comigo até de manhã, quando você voltar" Suspirou, parando o movimento das mãos.

"Ótimo" Joel sentou-se na cadeira ao lado, fazendo com que ela, finalmente, o olhasse. "Ainda está pensando sobre os Vagalumes?"

"Às vezes." Ellie movimentou os ombros despreocupadamente, respirando fundo em seguida. "Mas acho que vou ter que começar a aceitar as coisas como elas estão. É só... diferente" Uma pausa. "Eu achava que meu futuro seria aquele".

"Você está decepcionada?"

"Eu esperava ser útil, de alguma forma. Agora sou só um peso morto pra você carregar por aí" Balançou as mãos, gesticulando. O tom de voz agora era de irritação, embora a expressão do rosto dela pudesse mostrar claramente que ela estava frustrada.

"Ellie!" Joel protestou, inclinando-se.

"Tá, eu sei! A culpa não é tua, ok? Eu sou muito agradecida pelo que você fez por mim, Joel, mas não sei o que fazer daqui pra frente" Os olhos verdes foram emoldurados por lágrimas grossas que ela se esforçava para não derramar.

"Lembra do que a sua mãe te disse na carta?" Perguntou. Ela fechou os olhos, deixando as lágrimas correrem pelo rosto. "Vamos ficar juntos, não importa o que aconteça" Ele levou a mão ao queixo dela, fazendo com que ela o olhasse. "Eu te prometo".

"Tá" Ellie inclinou-se até recostar levemente a cabeça no ombro dele.

"Amanhã de manhã conversamos, ok? Preciso ir agora" Ela afastou-se e ele se levantou. "Tente descansar e obedeça a Maria". Ellie rolou os olhos, resmungando algo entre dentes. Joel sorriu, passando a mão pelo topo do cabelo dela. Ele sabia que aquilo a irritava porque desfazia o costumeiro rabo de cavalo.

"Tá, tá! Vai logo!" Reclamou, empurrando a mão dele. Joel acenou mais uma vez, sorrindo. Caminhou até a porta novamente, encontrando Maria ali.

"Toma conta dela, por favor." Pediu.

"Pode deixar. E você tome conta do Tommy. Assim que amanhecer, assumo o turno" Ela movimentou a cabeça positivamente, abrindo a porta para entrar na casa novamente.

Joel saiu pelas ruas novamente, fazendo o caminho de volta até o muro que protegia a entrada do pequeno vilarejo. A essa altura, ninguém mais estava fora de suas casas. Depois da morte do líder local, o pai de Maria, e de mais da metade das pessoas que moravam ali, os que ficaram sentiam medo o tempo todo. Nada parecido havia acontecido naquele vilarejo. Uma espécie de toque de recolher voluntário havia sido criado. Ele continuou a caminhar pela escuridão até encontrar as escadas do muro frontal. Tommy estava de pé, com o rádio na mão. Ele conversava com um dos poucos voluntários que estavam na estrutura da usina.

"Já estamos atrasados para a ronda" Disse, virando-se para ver Joel.

"Vamos lá" Ele pegou um dos rifles da cabine do posto de controle, descendo as escadas. Outro voluntário, um rapaz de trinta anos, assumiu o lugar dos dois.

Saíram pelo portão, começando a andar pela trilha que levava à central da usina. O silêncio completo só era quebrado pelo som do rio que corria logo ao lado ou pelo som dos animais da floresta. Tommy estava tão acostumado a fazer aquele caminho, que nem sequer precisava mais de uma lanterna. Ele achava que a claridade poderia atrair qualquer infectado que pudesse estar no caminho. Joel também não ligou a sua lanterna, concentrando-se na sua audição aguçada eventualmente, para ter certeza de que nada os cercava. Depois de alguns minutos, chegaram à cerca dos fundos da usina, entrando por uma porta discreta que foi construída logo após a ocupação do lugar. Passaram pela casa de máquinas e pelos outros prédios que, assim como todo o resto, estavam escuros, vazios e silenciosos. Chegaram finalmente ao primeiro posto de controle, onde Joel e Ellie foram identificados pela primeira vez. Dois rapazes e uma mulher estavam lá.

"Algum problema por aqui?" Tommy perguntou, cumprimentando-os com um aceno.

"Nada. Algo no caminho?" A mulher perguntou.

"Não, tudo tranquilo. Podem ir" Ele respondeu, vendo os três descerem pelas escadas. O sistema de rondas funcionava daquela maneira: quando uma dupla chegava ao posto de controle, a outra, que estava naquele posto, descia para fazer a ronda. Aquela movimentação seguia pela madrugada até o amanhecer. Os dois sentaram-se, um de cada lado, no topo do posto. Joel arrumava o rifle quando ouviu algo entre as árvores. Fez um sinal para Tommy e manteve-se totalmente parado, prestando atenção nos ruídos. Percebeu que eram dois humanos armados andando entre as árvores. Levantou o braço, sinalizando que atiraria no da direita, para que Tommy atirasse no da esquerda. Apoiou o rifle no peito e fixou a mira, acompanhando os passos dele. Destravou e atirou, fazendo com que o estampido quebrasse o silêncio entre as árvores. Logo em sequência, o tiro de Tommy. Nenhum dos dois caiu e Joel começou a imaginar que eles estavam protegidos por um colete à prova de balas.

Começaram a correr, se escondendo entre as árvores. Joel e Tommy recarregaram as armas e atiraram novamente. Um deles foi ao chão e o outro continuou a correr. Parou atrás de uma árvore e atirou de volta, acertando o vidro da cabine de comando. Outro carregamento e outros dois tiros que, finalmente, derrubaram o último.

"Vou checar" Joel disse.

"Não, Joel. Eles podem ser muitos" Tommy alertou, sussurrando.

Ele parou, apoiando-se na mureta de proteção. Fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando captar qualquer outro barulho. Não ouviu ninguém.

"Não tem mais ninguém aqui. Me dá cobertura" Pediu.

"Eu vou com você" Tommy começou a descer as escadas. Os dois passaram pelo portão e seguiram até os corpos, entre as árvores. Joel recolheu a munição e outros itens. As mãos ágeis começaram a procurar nos bolsos e, assim que alcançou o topo do colete à prova de balas, o metal gelado de um pingente tocou a sua pele. Ele puxou com um solavanco, ligando a lanterna pra ver o que era. As duas asas bem lapidadas e os contornos retos estavam visíveis, embora o desenho estivesse sujo de sangue do cara.

"Era um Vagalume" Disse. Olhou para frente e viu que Tommy segurava um pingente idêntico entre as mãos.

"Esse também" Jogou o colar para o irmão. "Eles estão se aproximando".

Antes mesmo que os dois dessem a volta, uma voz desesperada começou a sair do rádio de Tommy. Eles ouviram os estalos abafados de tiros ao longe, seguidos por barulhos de explosões. Tommy tirou o rádio do casaco e a voz de Maria começou a ficar mais clara.

"_A cidade está sob ataque!"_ Ela dizia repetidamente, entre o barulho nítido dos tiros que eles ouviam ao longe.

"Ellie!" Joel gritou, correndo para o portão.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Os passos pesados ecoavam entre as árvores e os sons graves de tiros e explosões se aproximavam cada vez mais. O coração de Joel batia rápido, movido pela adrenalina e pelo desespero em alcançar Ellie. Ele conseguia ouvir com clareza o próprio sangue esforçando-se para passar pelas veias do pescoço, além da formigação na ponta dos dedos. Não via nada em volta. Os olhos estavam fixos no horizonte escuro, que, eventualmente, tomava tons de laranja com as luzes das bombas.

Tommy tentava falar com Maria pelo rádio enquanto corria, mas o som das explosões e tiros impedia que se ouvisse uma palavra sequer. Ele gritava entre um fôlego e o outro, tentando desesperadamente saber o que estava acontecendo. Joel havia se desligado daquilo. Sua mente trabalhava de maneira fria, ávida por alcançar a cidade e matar quem quer que estivesse causando aquele terror. O coração, no entanto, ainda se contorcia em meio à agonia de algo acontecer com Ellie.

Assim que alcançaram o muro da frente, Tommy puxou o portão, quase arrancando as barras de ferro que o prendia. Entraram, já encontrando o caos. Os barris de iluminação haviam sido derrubados, algumas casas estavam em chamas e pessoas corriam, desesperadas, pelas ruas. Por um instante, eles se lembraram daquela noite. Joel parou, quase podendo sentir Sarah entre seus braços mais uma vez. Os gritos agudos e os estampidos de tiro o atordoaram por um instante e ele cambaleou, sentindo como se seu peito fosse se partir no meio.

"Joel?" Tommy berrou, empurrando o irmão.

Ele deu dois passos pra frente, ainda perdido em meio às lembranças que passavam como flashes em sua mente e pelo cenário aterrorizante à sua frente. A explosão de uma granada a apenas alguns metros o arrancou da inatividade. Ele protegeu o rosto, em um gesto mecânico e então finalmente avançou. Apoiou a escopeta no peito e seguiu, tentando enxergar em meio à fumaça. Tommy se movimentou, na sombra do irmão, empunhando um rifle. Assim que saíram da nuvem causada pela granada, encontraram pelo menos uma dúzia de Vagalumes vestindo coletes à prova de balas e armados com escopetas. Eles atiravam nas pessoas que corriam pela rua e varriam todas as casas, obviamente procurando por algo. _Alguém_.

Os irmãos se separaram, cada um escondendo-se em uma esquina da rua. A sequência de tiros dentro das casas ardia nos ouvidos de Joel. Aqueles desgraçados estavam matando todos que viam pela frente, pensou ele. Os dentes se pressionavam diante da força que Joel fazia para conter o ódio. Ele abaixou-se, conseguindo espreitar-se até pegar o primeiro homem. Cravou a faca no pescoço dele, sentindo o sangue quente escorrer entre os próprios dedos. O último grito do Vagalume alertou os outros, que imediatamente apontaram as armas para Joel. Tommy deu o primeiro tiro, seguido pelo segundo, derrubando dois deles de uma só vez. Joel sacou uma bomba de fumaça da mochila e jogou no meio da rua, fazendo uma cortina totalmente branca. Os Vagalumes gritavam, tentando encontrar-se.

Joel e Tommy moveram-se juntos, matando mais dois deles pelas costas. Os outros, de dentro das casas, posicionavam-se nas janelas e portas para tentar acertar os irmãos. Um coquetel molotov explodiu, acertando dois Vagalumes que estavam parados à porta de uma casa. Os poucos sobreviventes do acampamento que estavam armados apareceram, mas Tommy ainda não via Mariah, nem Ellie. O rádio havia ficado silencioso.

"Precisamos encontrá-las" Disse.

Joel correu entre a fumaça, saindo do ponto do caos. Ele podia ouvir a movimentação de outros Vagalumes entre as ruas próximas, então se abaixou, espreitando entre as sombras. Alcançou finalmente a casa que ocupou nos últimos dias, vendo que todo o andar de baixo estava sendo consumido por um incêndio. Passou pela porta, que havia sido arrombada, sentindo o calor extremo queimando suas narinas, bem como a fumaça escura que saía da madeira das paredes em chamas.

"Ellie?" Gritou, sentindo a garganta arder. Tirou um pedaço de pano da mochila e colocou sobre o rosto, começando a subir as escadas.

"Estamos aqui!" As duas gritaram, quase em coro, do andar de cima. "Joel, tira a gente daqui!" Ellie suplicou.

Tommy seguiu os passos de Joel, desviando dos pedaços da casa que já haviam começado a cair. Joel pensava em um plano B para sair dali, já que era muito provável que o acesso pela porta do térreo fosse obstruído logo. Continuaram a subir os degraus rapidamente, chegando finalmente ao corredor estreito que levava aos quartos. Vasculharam, mas não encontraram as duas.

"Onde?!" Tommy gritou, olhando em volta.

"No sótão!" Mariah respondeu, seguindo por tossidas.

No fim do corredor, havia uma pequena entrada presa ao teto que levava ao sótão. Joel parou, recostando as costas à parede. Tommy subiu no joelho do irmão, tendo apoio para escalar e puxar a porta, revelando uma escada móvel. Antes mesmo de a escada alcançar o chão do corredor, as duas já estavam descendo pelos degraus. Mariah abraçou Tommy com força e Ellie agachou-se, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Você está bem?" Joel perguntou, segurando o braço dela para ajudá-la a levantar-se.

"Só respirei muita fumaça" Tossiu, emitindo um ruído entre uma respiração e outra.

"Temos que dar o fora. A casa vai abaixo" Ele avisou, caminhando até as escadas do início do corredor. Uma parte do forro havia caído, bloqueando os últimos degraus. A essa altura, tudo estava em chamas e o calor era insuportável. O andar de cima parecia tão quente quanto o fogo e a fumaça já dificultava a visão próxima.

"O quarto de Ellie tem uma janela que dá para a rua de trás" Maria disse.

"A cidade está tomada, temos que sair por outro lugar" Tommy avisou.

"Temos que chutar esses filhos da mãe daqui!" Ela esbravejou.

"Temos que fugir" Ele segurou as mãos dela entre as dele, segurando os dedos trêmulos. "Eles são muitos".

"Não posso dar as costas para as pessoas que estão aqui!" Ela quase gritou, apertando as mãos de Tommy.

"Quem não conseguiu fugir, foi morto. Não há mais quase ninguém na cidade, Maria. Não há nada que podemos fazer. Eu sinto muito".

"Pra onde vamos?!" Ellie inquiriu, desesperada.

Outra parte do forro cedeu, caindo no meio do corredor, desta vez. Joel abriu a porta do outro quarto, entrando pelo cômodo. As janelas de vidro já haviam trincado pelo calor, então bastou um chute para que elas cedessem. Ele olhou pra baixo, percebendo que era alto demais para que pulassem sem se machucar.

"É alto demais" Avisou.

"Não temos outra escolha" Tommy rebateu, nervoso.

"Eu vou e encontro algo para que vocês desçam. Esperem aqui" Joel inclinou-se sobre a borda, flexionando as pernas para pular. Tentou amortecer a queda rolando pela grama molhada, mas sentiu uma dor aguda nos joelhos assim que alcançou o chão. Seguiu até encontrar um barril de metal tombado. Posicionou o barril embaixo da janela, mas percebeu que ainda não era suficiente.

"Ok, Joel. Eu vou ajudá-las" Tommy disse. Ellie ficou de costas para a janela, inclinando-se para trás. Tommy segurou as duas mãos dela e Maria o segurou, dando maior firmeza para que a garota se soltasse da beirada da janela, ficando pendurada pelas mãos. Antes que ela se balançasse para alcançar o barril, uma sequência de tiros na parede da casa fez com que Tommy soltasse uma das mãos de Ellie.

Joel olhou pra trás e encontrou quatro Vagalumes se aproximando. Ele tentou chegar até Ellie, mas outros tiros fizeram com que ele se abaixasse na grama. Os disparos também derrubaram o barril, espalhando um som agudo pela rua. Ellie gritava e Tommy inclinou-se mais na beirada, segurando a mão direita dela com as duas mãos. Maria prendeu os dois braços em volta do tronco dele, tentando evitar que ele caísse da borda da janela.

"Joel!" Tommy gritou.

Ele levantou-se, pegando a escopeta presa à mochila. Assim que se virou, outros tiros foram dados em sua direção. Rolou até um dos postes de concreto que beirava o jardim, escondendo-se ali. Virou-se mais uma vez, disparando um tiro certeiro que derrubou o primeiro deles. Antes que atirasse de novo, recebeu um revide que destruiu a ponta do bloco do poste.

"Está escorregando!" Ellie gritou. Tommy inclinou-se mais ainda na janela, sentindo a madeira da beirada estralar, quase cedendo.

Joel virou-se, desta vez pelo outro lado do poste. Atirou mais uma vez e derrubou outro deles. Antes de ouvir o som do recarregamento da própria arma, ouviu outros tiros, disparados na direção do irmão. Tommy pendeu para a frente e Ellie não conseguiu mais segurar as mãos dele. Ela balançou duas vezes no ar e caiu em cima do barril, fazendo um sonoro estrondo. Maria puxou Tommy de volta e ambos sacaram as armas, atirando nos últimos dois Vagalumes que sobraram.

Joel saiu da proteção do poste e correu até Ellie, caída no chão. Ela se contorcia de dor, com uma das mãos nas costelas.

"Ellie?!"

"Porra!" Ela resmungava, entre um grunhido de dor e outro. Joel a tirou de cima do barril de metal retorcido, segurando-a entre seus braços.

"Você vai ficar legal" Prometeu, equilibrando o peso de Ellie entre os braços. Tommy ajudou Maria a descer e, em seguida, pulou. Ele não tinha escolha; a casa, atrás deles, já estava quase completamente tomada pelo fogo. Assim que ele caiu na grama, cambaleou, levando uma das mãos ao tornozelo.

"Merda" Xingou. Maria ofereceu apoio para que ele andasse, passando o braço esquerdo sobre o próprio ombro.

"Tem um carro no galpão do campo de arroz" Ela lembrou, apontando para a área atrás da cidade, onde eles plantavam arroz, trigo, soja e outros alimentos. Eles começaram a correr, ouvindo o som dos outros Vagalumes se aproximando. Tommy fazia o melhor para apressar os passos, mas com o tornozelo torcido, ele e Maria não tinham o mesmo desempenho de Joel. Apesar de estar com Ellie nos braços, ele conseguia ser relativamente rápido, alcançando o muro dos fundos da cidade.

Passaram pelo portão e começaram a correr entre o arrozal. Tudo havia ficado escuro novamente, conforme as luzes dos incêndios na cidade se afastavam. Tiros eram disparados pelos Vagalumes, mas a altura da plantação e a falta de luminosidade impedia que eles os vissem com clareza. A umidade da terra dificultava mais ainda a locomoção dos quatro, mas eles seguiram. Chegaram a um galpão enorme, usado para a armazenagem do arroz. Tommy e Maria abriram as enormes portas de madeira, revelando uma caminhonete azul marinho, coberta de terra.

Maria entrou na porta do motorista, Tommy na do passageiro e Joel colocou Ellie no banco de trás, entrando em seguida. Maria arrancou, ligando os enormes faróis. Ela fazia um ziguezague entre as plantações, tentando alcançar a rodovia. Mais tiros voltaram a ser disparados contra a caminhonete – alguns furaram a lataria – mas eles escaparam, chegando finalmente a uma estrada.

"Quem eram aqueles caras?" Ellie perguntou entre um fôlego e o outro, curvando-se no banco.

"Caçadores" Joel respondeu imediatamente, fazendo com que Maria e Tommy se entreolhassem.

"Porra! O que eles vieram fazer aqui? Eles não ficam só nas cidades maiores?"

"Talvez tenham descoberto que eles tinham comida e energia elétrica" Respondeu. Tommy olhou o irmão pelo retrovisor do carro, com uma clara expressão de descontentamento.

"Meu Deus..." Maria olhou pelo vidro, vendo que quase toda a cidade havia sido destruída. Os olhos verdes se inundaram de lágrimas e Tommy logo buscou a mão dela, segurando com força. "Tudo que meu pai construiu em anos" Ela sussurrou.

"Você fez tudo que poderia fazer" Ele disse, passando a ponta dos dedos pelas costas da mão dela.

"Pra onde vamos?" Ellie insistiu. Todos ficaram em silêncio por instantes e ela olhou Joel imediatamente, procurando uma resposta. Ele respirou fundo e esfregou o rosto, tentando pensar em algo. Tommy abriu o porta-luvas e tirou um mapa da região, abrindo-o sobre o painel do carro.

"Havia um grupo de sobreviventes em Oakdale, eles ainda devem estar na cidade se os..." Maria parou, olhando Joel pelo retrovisor. "Caçadores... ainda não passaram por lá. A estrada foi coberta de lama em vários trechos, então devemos demorar algumas horas para chegar".

"Oakdale? Isso já é na Luisiana" Joel respondeu.

"É o único lugar minimamente seguro por perto. As outras cidades estão infestadas ou tomadas por caçadores" Tommy retrucou com rispidez. Joel podia ler claramente no seu rosto que ele estava muito irritado pela mentira contada à Ellie. Ele desviou os olhos de Tommy e virou-se para ela, que agora estava calada, olhando pela janela.

Os olhos verdes estavam fixos no horizonte, alheios à discussão do carro. Ela ainda mantinha uma das mãos na parte dolorida das costelas, mas parecia dispersa demais para ligar para a dor. O semblante sério denunciava a incerteza sobre toda aquela situação. Ellie sabia que algo diferente estava acontecendo, mas não sabia dizer o que era. Estavam, mais uma vez, na estrada, sem saber o que viria depois. Talvez aquela fosse a sua sina, ou a de Joel.

"Você está bem?" Joel perguntou, despertando-a.

"Uhum" Respondeu entre os lábios, respirando fundo.

"Está doendo?" Insistiu.

"Vai passar" Cortou, apoiando o rosto na porta.

"Ellie, o que está acontecendo?" Endureceu a voz, fazendo com que ela o olhasse.

"Nada, só..." Prendeu os lábios, freando as palavras. "Estou com sono".

Ele suspirou, derrotado. Manteve-se calado, observando a escuridão da estrada. Em algumas partes, quase não havia sobrado asfalto. As plantas dos canteiros e da beira da pista haviam avançado para o centro, cobrindo tudo que havia ali há vinte anos.

Instantes depois, virou-se para olhar Ellie. Ela havia mesmo dormido, recostada à porta. Tirou o próprio casaco e a cobriu. Ela inclinou-se para a esquerda, apoiando o rosto no ombro de Joel. Ele ficou sem ação por um instante, mas depois relaxou, oferecendo aconchego para ela. Passou o braço em volta do corpo franzino, fechando os olhos também.

Vez ou outra, despertava para ouvir a conversa entre Maria e Tommy. Eles debatiam sobre a possibilidade de abastecer o carro com os galões de gasolina que estavam no porta-malas. Pararam no meio da madrugada e Maria desceu, sob o olhar atento de Tommy, para colocar o combustível no tanque. Minutos depois ela voltou, continuando viagem.

Joel cochilou novamente, despertando só quando Ellie se mexeu, resmungando pela dor nas costas. Ele se mexeu, acomodando-a melhor. Desceu os olhos para checar como ela estava e encontrou os dois orbes verdes o encarando.

"Joel..." Sussurrou. "Você não mentiria pra mim, mentiria?" A frase saiu com a convicção de alguém que estava pensando naquelas palavras há muito tempo. Aquilo o derrubou. Seu cérebro ainda não trabalhava com rapidez e ele ficou sem reação por um longo instante. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, frustrada.

"Só para te proteger" Respondeu.

"Você está fazendo isso agora?"

"Não"

"Ah, qual é?" Rolou os olhos, irritada. "Eu não sou mais uma criança!"

"Então não se comporte como uma" Retrucou.

"Se você não quer ser honesto comigo, ótimo!" Esbravejou, se afastando. "Você não é meu pai para falar assim!" Gritou.

Joel, Maria e Tommy olharam pra ela simultaneamente. O rosto repleto de sardas estava avermelhado e os olhos queimavam em fúria. Ele sentiu como se uma faca atravessasse seu coração e também começou a pensar no remorso por um dia ter dito a ela que não era sua filha. Só agora podia entender como aquilo doía. Era a verdade; não tinham o mesmo sangue. Ele não havia criado Ellie e estava com ela há apenas um ano. Mas era cruel ouvir aquilo, porque ele sentia como se Ellie estivesse estado lá desde sempre.

"Pare de fazer escolhas por mim, sem que eu saiba" Ela pediu, tentando manter a calma. "As pessoas fizeram isso a vida toda".

"Vamos conversar, não agora" Ele disse. Ellie virou o rosto, visivelmente irritada. Ficaram calados até Maria quebrar o silêncio, instantes depois.

"Estamos chegando" Avisou.

"Está amanhecendo" Tommy inclinou-se para ver o céu pelo vidro dianteiro. Em meio a nuvens espessas, alguns tímidos raios de sol apareciam.

Antes que completasse a frase, foram atingidos por um impacto. O carro perdeu o contato dos pneus com o chão e começou a ziguezaguear. Haviam passado em cima de um cortador de pneus, que destruiu completamente as duas rodas dianteiras. Maria ainda tentou segurar o volante, mas o carro rodou, batendo contra uma árvore. Uma chuva de tiros foi disparada contra o carro, causando um som agudo na mente confusa de Joel. Ele olhou para o lado e encontrou Ellie ainda tentando se recuperar, mas aparentemente sem ferimentos. Olhou Tommy, que tentava desprender o cinto de segurança de Maria. Outra onda de tiros e os vidros foram estilhaçados.

Joel saiu do carro, sacando a escopeta. Tentou revidar, mas os tiros se intensificaram. Recostou-se à lataria, abrindo a porta para que Ellie saísse pelo lado seguro. Ela desceu, ainda com uma das mãos na área das costelas. Um baixo gemido de dor deixou evidente que ela ainda não estava bem, embora já pudesse andar com certa dificuldade.

Olhou novamente o irmão, que agora tentava cortar o cinto com um canivete. Os tiros continuaram, cortando a lataria do carro e destruindo todos os vidros.

"Tommy, depressa!" Joel gritou. Ele subiu no estribo da caminhonete, apoiando o cano da escopeta no teto retorcido do carro. Atirou, derrubando um dos homens que estavam na janela de uma das casas. Imediatamente, tiros de todos os lados voltaram a perfurar a caminhonete. Ele se abaixou, junto com Ellie, protegendo-se.

"Tira a Ellie daqui!" Maria gritou. "Nós alcançaremos vocês".

Joel deu alguns passos pra trás, ainda atirando. Ele e Ellie correram pra dentro de um pequeno prédio comercial, refugiando-se dos tiros. Joel ficou na porta, ainda tentando derrubar os atiradores escondidos nas casas vizinhas. Antes que ele levantasse a mira, um coquetel molotov foi jogado no carro em que eles estavam, incendiando toda a lataria. Dali, ele não conseguia ver se Tommy e Maria haviam escapado, mas ele também não os via fora do carro. Tentou correr até o carro novamente, mas os tiros o impediram. Ele fechou a porta de ferro da entrada do prédio, bloqueando o caminho.

"Joel?! E os dois?!" Ellie perguntou, exasperada.

"Eu vou dar um jeito nos atiradores e vou voltar para buscá-los" Respondeu.

"Mas e se eles não conseguiram sair?"

"Eles conseguiram" Ele cortou, ríspido. Olhou-a por cima do ombro brevemente, seguindo para as escadas. Ellie o seguiu, ainda com uma das mãos nas costelas. Subiram, vagarosamente, desviando de todo entulho que havia no caminho. O prédio foi, aparentemente, um escritório. Armários de metal, enferrujados e retorcidos, estavam revirados por todo o lugar. Pedaços de mesas e cadeiras de madeira também estavam espalhados, cobertos de poeira e musgo criados pela umidade. Antes que alcançassem o segundo andar, um homem saiu de dentro de um dos cômodos, atacando Joel. Ambos rolaram as escadas, batendo nos entulhos do caminho até atravessarem uma das barreiras das escadas, caindo no térreo. Ellie gritou, tentando ligar a própria lanterna para enxergar o que acontecia lá embaixo.

Joel recebeu uma série de socos, que tentou evitar, cobrindo a cabeça. A escopeta que ele carregava se perdeu em algum lugar nas escadas e ele começou a tentar alcançar a pistola. Um de seus braços foi preso, então ele aproveitou para acertar o rosto do cara com a outra mão. Repetiu o golpe duas ou três vezes até livrar a outra mão, jogando-o com as costas contra o chão, mudando as posições. Acertou uma série de golpes e uma última joelhada, que finalmente derrubou o homem. Joel recuperou o fôlego por um instante e olhou pra cima, encontrando Ellie com a lanterna e a pistola apontadas em sua direção. Assim que ela viu que ele estava bem, desceu o cano da pistola, aliviada. Ele correu pelas escadas até alcançá-la novamente, pegando a escopeta no caminho. Juntos, seguiram pelo segundo andar até uma janela enorme, no fim do corredor. Havia um saco plástico cobrindo o chão, com munição, algum farelo de comida e água. A janela tinha um parapeito adaptado para um rifle, onde o atirador se apoiava. Joel se aproximou do vidro sujo, pegando a escopeta. Antes que ele apoiasse o cano no parapeito, ouviu um estampido. Dois tiros vindos de um cômodo à direita fizeram com que ele virasse, vendo outros dois atiradores de pé, a poucos metros. Puxou Ellie pelo braço e entrou no cômodo à esquerda, que também tinha outra janela enorme. Escondeu-se atrás da parede, colocando um dos braços na frente dela, de maneira protetora.

"Porra, cara!" Um dos atiradores gritou. "A ordem é não atirar na menina! Os Vagalumes a querem viva".

"Foi reflexo, mas por pouco não acertei o cretino" O outro respondeu.

Joel virou-se para Ellie, que o olhava com uma expressão de choque. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, abrindo a boca para falar algo.

"Ouça, Ellie..." Começou.

"Eu já ouvi!" Ela gritou, irritada. "Você mentiu pra mim!"

"Vamos conversar assim que nos livrarmos deles e acharmos Tommy e Maria" Sussurrou.

"Não! Eu que-" Os gritos dela foram interrompidos pelos tiros no forro da parede. Ellie abaixou-se e Joel saiu pela porta, atirando contra um dos caras. Ele estava furioso, quase cego. Primeiro porque os Vagalumes estavam pagando bandidos para encontrar Ellie e segundo porque ela descobriu toda a verdade antes que ele mesmo pudesse contar. Ele acertou o braço do primeiro e partiu pra cima dele, acertando repetidos socos. Eles rolaram pelo assoalho, fazendo o som seco dos braços e pernas batendo contra o piso oco espalhar-se pelo cômodo. Quando acertou um soco mais forte, o chão cedeu e ambos caíram no andar debaixo. O outro homem partiu em direção à Ellie, pegando-a entre os braços. Ela se debateu, tentando alcançar a faca que carregava na cintura. Ele deu as costas, caminhando até o corredor que dava nas escadas. Ellie finalmente alcançou a faca e a cravou no pescoço dele, fazendo com que ele caísse de joelhos.

Joel ouviu somente o grito do cara, o estampido de três tiros e dois corpos caindo no chão. A mente dele ficou nublada por um instante, com todo o desespero subindo aos olhos. Ele acertou o bandido à sua frente mais algumas vezes, mesmo tendo-o desacordado com os primeiros golpes.

"Ellie?!" Gritou. Joel levantou-se, meio cambaleante, e subiu as escadas. O sangue do pescoço do bandido que Ellie acertou escoria pelo friso do piso empoeirado, alcançando os degraus da escada. Ele viu o corpo dela de bruços, imóvel. Deu as primeiras passadas largas em direção a ela, mas foi parado por tiros disparados do prédio da frente. Abaixou-se, arrastando-se pelo sangue – que agora ele via que também era de Ellie – e sujeira, chegando finalmente ao corpo imóvel dela. Conferiu a movimentação do peito dela, percebendo que ainda respirava devagar; Levantou a blusa vermelha e viu um tiro que acertou a parte baixa das costas dela e outro, que parecia ser de raspão. O sangue avermelhado corria pela pele branca, encharcando a roupa que ela vestia. A mente dele havia ficado um caos, entre a respiração descontrolada do próprio peito e o barulho dos tiros que ainda saíam do prédio da frente. Ele sentia o mesmo frio que sentiu naquela noite; a mesma sensação desesperadora de não poder voltar no tempo. "Ellie! Fala comigo, garotinha!" Pegou-a entre os braços, arrastando-se até alcançar a parede mais próxima. Colocou-a apoiada em suas pernas, o corpo dele em perpendicular ao dela, abraçando-a com força. "Vamos lá, não faz isso comigo de novo" Pedia, em sussurro. "Por que?" O nó que se formou na garganta larga de Joel quase impediu que as palavras saíssem e ele respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. "Por que, meu Deus, por que?!" Gritou, apertando o tecido da camiseta dela entre seus dedos.

O som do portão de ferro do prédio em que estavam sendo estourado o despertou e os passos largos pela escada o obrigaram a se levantar. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos de Ellie, abraçando-a uma última vez.

"Nós vamos dar um jeito, Ellie. Eu prometo" Sussurrou, colocando-a apoiada na parede. Virou-se para a escada e, literalmente, seus olhos só viam em vermelho. Os pulsos, cerrados feito pedra, iniciavam a trilha de veias grossas e salientes sob a pele do braço de Joel. Ele arrancou a escopeta da mochila e mirou pelo corrimão, derrubando dois bandidos que já alcançavam o último lance de degraus. Seguiu com os tiros, ferindo mais um deles. Os outros dois apontaram de volta, revidando com tiros de rifle. Joel subiu pelo corrimão, pulando para o andar debaixo. Caiu logo atrás de um deles, prendendo o pescoço dele entre seu braço direito. Apertou com tanta força, que pode ouvir claramente as vértebras da nuca do cara se desligando, com um sonoro estralo.

Largou-o no chão e partiu para o último. Ele ainda tentou recarregar o rifle para atirar em Joel, mas os dedos largos dele se prenderam no cano da arma, a arrancando da mão do bandido. Joel segurou o pescoço dele, levantando até encostá-lo contra a parede. Bateu a nuca dele duas vezes contra o concreto, parando para encarar os olhos aterrorizados do bandido.

"Quando a ordem de caça à garota foi expedida?" Falou, entre os dentes, apertando os dedos contra a pele do cara.

"Faz alguns dias. Nós estávamos em uma cidade a 60 quilômetros daqui, mas o alerta é geral. Os Vagalumes espalharam fotos de você e da menina por todos os grupos de caçadores dos Estados Unidos" Explicou, entre gaguejos.

"Impossível. Eles não têm poder para isso" Joel aproximou o rosto do cara, fazendo com que ele tentasse recuar. "Pro seu próprio bem, não acho uma boa ideia mentir pra mim".

"É uma recompensa muito alta. Mesmo nos lugares em que os Vagalumes não tem ido, os próprios caçadores estão espalhando a notícia. Fazia muito tempo que não ofereciam tanto por alguém" Ele se debatia, tentando afastar-se de Joel.

"Onde está o grupo de sobreviventes que morava nesta cidade?" Perguntou.

"Nós os eliminamos assim que chegamos aqui, há duas semanas" Um brilho de frieza passou pelos olhos dele e Joel se enfureceu de vez. Ele puxou o pescoço do bandido e acertou a nuca contra o concreto pela última vez, matando-o. Joel voltou para o portão, vendo que o atirador do prédio da frente continuava lá. Ele tentou atirar contra Joel, que esquivou-se entre os obstáculos até alcançar o outro lado da rua. Estourou a porta de madeira, subindo os lances de escada até o segundo andar. A estrutura era bem parecida com o prédio em que ele e Ellie estavam; corredores estreitos, salas dos dois lados. Uma última porta, no fim do corredor, foi arrancada com um chute e ele finalmente entrou, encontrando o atirador que acertou Ellie. Joel tirou a pistola da cintura, mas no meio do caminho encontrou uma barra de ferro. Segurou-a entre os dedos da mão direita e, antes que o bandido tivesse qualquer outra reação, ele acertou o meio do queixo do cara. Repetiu com uma sequência de golpes pela direita e pela esquerda até começar a desfigurar a pele que cobria o rosto dele. O bandido gritava, a plenos pulmões, até que perdeu a consciência e caiu.

Joel só parou quando seu braço começou a doer. A única coisa que ouvia era sua própria respiração descontrolada e o vento frio passando pela fresta criada para que o cano do rifle do atirador fosse apontado para o prédio da frente. Ele levantou-se, tropeçando nos próprios passos e correu até o prédio em que Ellie estava. Passou pelo portão de ferro e subiu o lance de escadas, não encontrando o corpo dela onde ele deixou.

"Não!" Gritou, desesperado.


End file.
